Ready to let go
by Bakeneko37
Summary: Ichigo la amaba, aún lo hace, pero el amor va de asegurar que la persona que amas sea feliz y él está dispuesto a hacerlo por ella.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo, sí, esa persona que no nos dio ese IchiRuki o IchiIshi que muchos queríamos.

_Ready to let go_

* * *

Rukia luce hermosa.

Ichigo no puede pensar en otra cosa mientras mira a Yuzu ayudándole a la ahora capitana del decimotercer escuadrón ponerse el tocado con adornos que recuerdan a copos de nieve en la cabeza, asegurando que su cabello, negro y largo hasta los hombros, luzca tan perfecto como lo hacía normalmente.

Han pasado años, muchos años desde que esa fatídica guerra llegó a destruir y alterar la vida de muchas personas y han pasado más desde que terminó, desde que todos pudieron volver a sus vidas más o menos normales para llegar a donde habián planeado antes de ser lanzados a un mundo de almas errantes, conspiraciones y seres temibles y poderosos. Ishida Uryuu estaba pronto a terminar la residencia en el hospital de su padre mientras que Nemu, su esposa, cuidaba de su hija de dos años mientras continuaba con sus investigaciones. Yasutora Sado seguía siendo un luchador invicto que niños y adultos admiraban y seguían con devoción. Inoue Orihime se especializaba en su carrera como terapeuta física para personas con problemas motrices mientras salía con un chico amable y dedicado que había conocido en su últumo año de preparatoria.

Y él, el gran Kurosaki Ichigo, se lamentaba no haberle dicho a Rukia cuánto la quería.

—Estoy nervioso, joder, —despegando la mirada de la ventana, miró a Renji que se movía nerviosamente por la habitación mientras se alizaba las inexistentes arrugas del traje—. El capitán Kuchiki me pondrá nervioso de solo verlo venir con ella.

—Fíjate en Rukia, no en él. —Le espetó con esa sorna que siempre había tenido al llevarse con él—. Te casarás con ella.

—No solo es eso, Ichigo, es que, ¡me voy a casar!

Cualquiera pensaría que odiaba a Renji, que odiaba a su mejor amigo por ser más valiente que él y plantarse frente a Rukia para decirle que la amaba, que su vida había sido iluminada por su llegada y que quería seguir a su lado por el resto de la eternidad, pero no era así. Había sido el mismo Ichigo quien le había dicho que fuera a decírselo, que no la dejará ir.

Como lo había hecho él.

Rukia y él tenían historia, habían intentado ser una pareja un tiempo después de que las cosas se calmaran, pero por razones que no tenían ni siquiera sentido de recordar, no había funcionado e Ichigo, en lugar de acomodarse la cabeza e ir tras ella, la había dejado ir con la esperanza de que eso la hiciera feliz y al final había resultado, para ella por lo menos.

—Estará bien, Renji, lidias todos los días con Byakuya, esto debería de ser pan comido.

Renji asintió, girándose para encarar el espejo y ponerse a gritar como loco que era fuerte, capaz y que Zabimaru seguro estaría avergonzado de él si lo viera con las piernas temblándole mientras espera por su futura espsa.

Ichigo solo sonrió, girándose a la ventana para ver a Rukia frente a Inoue quien termina de aplicarle el labial, todo lo demás en su lugar.

Lamentarse siempre había sido tonto y sin sentido, Ichigo aprendió que no servía de nada desde que perdió sus poderes, pero la verdad es que ahora se siente más tonto por ponerse a pensar en lo que pudo haber sido justo en el día de la boda. Con un gruñido se golpeó la mejilla, distrayendo a Renji quien lo miró extrañado por unos segundos antes de regresar a su gritadera para darse valor.

Rukia es hermosa.

Ichigo sigue pensándolo mientras la ve acomodarse el vestido con una mano, la otra sujetando el ramo demasiado fuerte. El vestido es simple pero bello, como todo en ella, le llega hasta el piso y tiene múltiples copos de nieve adornándolo con una tela fina, el tocado que vio a su hermana ponerselo sujeta un velo corto que tiene echado hacia atrás, Byakuya observándola a su lado con una pequeñísima sonrisa que nadie se anima a señalar.

Él se mantiene estóico, firme y recto a lado de Renji, sonriéndole a quien cruza miradas con él y hasta sonriéndole a Rukia cuando sus ojos se cruzaron y ella dejó salir una risilla nerviosa que casi le hace tropesarse con el escalón que acabó golpeando con el tacón para desquitarse.

No es fácil, no es fácil verla luciendo tan feliz cuando no es él quien está a su lado, es difícil porque trae recuerdos que él no quiere recordar en ese momento, como el momento en que Rukia le dijoque se iba a casar.

—_Ichigo, Renji me pidió matrimonio._

Se había quedado frío, él había animado a Renji, sí, pero no imaginaba que iba a pasar tan rápido—_. Vaya, ya era hora, puedo imaginar tu respuesta._

—_Le dije que sí y, bueno, estoy emocionada._

Verla emocionada siempre era una experiencia nueva, Rukia tendía a golpear a lo que tuviera cerca normalmente y cuando estaba emocionada era peor, brincaba, soltaba manazos y patadas que adormecían el brazo o cabeza de quien estuviera cerca, pero ese día estaba quieta, mirando a Ichigo con esos ojos grandes que tenía, como si estuviera estudiándolo.

—_No estás enojado, ¿verdad?_

—_Rukia, estoy feliz por ti, enserio._

Si ella era feliz, él intentaría ser feliz también.

Decir adios, dejar ir las cosas no era cosa fácil. Dolía y te atormentaba en cada paso, pero Ichigo sabía que las cosas se habían ido por el caño por su culpa y que no tenía derecho a arruinar la felicdidad de la persona que amaba.

—Luces muy bien, -dijo suavemente mientras bailaban lentamente en la fiesta organizada por Rangiku—. Muy al estilo de tu Bankai.

—Nemu es quien tenía experiencia en bodas y me lo sugirió —le contestó con esa sonrisa confiada, mirando a la mujer que veía a su esposo bailar con su hija—. ¿Viste a Renji? Casi se muere cuando me vio.

—Renji se estaba muriendo desde antes de empezar, —se rio, agitando la cabeza—. Pero tiene mucha suerte, tiene a la mejor capitana como esposa.

—Ya, solo falta que tú te cases. —Ichigno no estaba completamente seguro de eso—. Prometeme que serás feliz, como todos nosotros.

Es difícil, muy difícil, pero mientras Ichigo miraba a Rukia sonriendo y bailando con su ahora esposo se fijo el verlo solamente como dificil y no imposible.

El amor iba de eso, asegurar que la persona que amas sea feliz sin importar qué.

* * *

**Notas:**

YA, que renací en este fandom después de haber muerto por un buen tiempo y volví con algo bastante deprimente. Es triste y sacado de mi frustración de que Rukia acabara con Renji y no con Ichigo- Vamos, que esos dos eran lo más para acabar juntos pero Kubo nos mandó al carajo, pero bueno. Igual, me desquité y conservé a mi Ishida con Nemu, punto.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y que no los haya deprimido demasiado. No olviden dejarme un comentario allá abajo.

La canción recomendad es **Let go** de BTS, pero aviso que si son ARMY y se saben la historia de esta canción, pues no la escuchen si los pone mal. Digamos que es algo sensible.

_Sábado 11 de enero del 2020_


End file.
